CBS Comedy
CBS Comedy was an American Friday-morning animation/comedy block that premiered in 1997. In 2014, Curiousgorge66 Studios took over programming management for the block as part of a deal where the studio also acquired Doctor Who Animated Series, Dream Warriors and Ask CBS News; the studio later sold CBS Comedy back to CBS Corporation in late 2015. As of 2016, only one game show, The Price Is Right, has aired on CBS Comedy. On January 28th, 2016, CBS announced that it was discontinuing the block in May 2016. Previously, the block's discontinuation was in favor of an unnamed lineup featuring Doctor Who Animated Series, Ask CBS News 2K16 (which was supposed to only be on the new block until December 31st, 2016), The Price Is Right, The Big Bang Theory and NCIS, but CBS O&Os announced that all of the time CBS Comedy had would go back to the stations once the block was discontinued. On April 22nd, 2016, CBS announced that the block would air for the final time on May 6th, 2016, though the block countinued to run until August 5th, 2016. On June 21st, 2017, CBS Corporation announced that it intended to revive the block with former series from Cartoon Network XD on CBS under separate programming agreements. The rebooted block was to have aired on Saturday afternoons, featuring series from Cartoon Network XD on CBS. However plans were put on hiatus, with the Saturday-afternoon time being given back to the stations. In June 2018, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that the block was cancelled due to "prolonged hiatus". However, the block was uncancelled on September 12th, 2018 under a new name, CBS Animation Zone. The new block launched on October 27th, 2018. Due to the spin-off of Aura Television Productions from Curiousgorge66 Studios, it was announced that CBS Animation Zone would be shut down at the end of June 2019. The Biskitts (2017) was moved to Nickelodeon Family on The CW a few weeks after the shutdown, while it is yet to be seen what would happen to the remaining programming, though Cartoon Network, The CW's half-sister network, have announced that they'll take the remaining programming and reboot Cartoon Network on The CW as a two-hour block on The CW under a new name. Programming Current programming *The Biskitts (2017) *Class of 3000 *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Robotboy *Squirrel Boy Former programming Animated series *A Series Of Unfortunate Events *Ask CBS News *Ask CBS News 2K16 *Doctor Who Animated Series *Dragon Ball: Broly *Dragon Ball: Broly Returns *Dream Warriors *Luigi's Mansion *Recess Popples Live-action series *The Big Bang Theory *Epic Fails *How I Met Your Mother *How Keith Moon Got Famous *The Price is Right Schedules Shows in italics were airing new episodes. 1997 - 2000 7:00AM: Doctor Who Animated Series 7:30AM: Ask CBS News 8:00AM: Dragon Ball: Broly 8:30AM: Dream Warriors 2000 - 2005 7:00AM: Doctor Who Animated Series 7:30AM: Ask CBS News 8:00AM: Dragon Ball: Broly 8:30AM: Epic Fails 2005 - 2013 7:00AM: Doctor Who Animated Series 7:30AM: Ask CBS News 8:00AM: Dragon Ball: Broly 8:30AM: A Series Of Unfortunate Events 2013 - 2015 7:00AM: Doctor Who Animated Series 7:30AM: Ask CBS News 8:00AM: How Keith Moon Got Famous 8:30AM: A Series Of Unfortunate Events Early 2015 7:00AM: Doctor Who Animated Series 7:30AM: Ask CBS News 8:00AM: Dragon Ball: Broly 8:30AM: Luigi's Mansion Summer 2015 7:00AM: Doctor Who Animated Series 7:30AM: Ask CBS News 8:00AM: Dragon Ball: Broly 8:30AM: Recess Popples Late 2015 7:00AM: Doctor Who Animated Series 7:30AM: Ask CBS News 8:00AM: Dragon Ball: Broly 8:30AM: The Big Bang Theory Early 2016 7:00AM: Doctor Who Animated Series 7:30AM: Ask CBS News 8:00AM: Dragon Ball: Broly Returns 8:30AM: How Keith Moon Got Famous March 2016 7:00AM: Doctor Who Animated Series 7:30AM: Ask CBS News 2K16 8:00AM: How I Met Your Mother 8:30AM: The Price Is Right